Keeping Secrets
by ilovegoldfishcrackers
Summary: Where reputation is everything and the town is so small everyone knows everyone else's business, keeping secrets is hard to do. Sometimes things are better when the world can't see what's beneath the surface. Rated M for future content.
1. Prologue

In my hometown, it isn't very odd to see a horse drawn carriage alongside a modern car. You can find an apothecary beside a pharmacy, a tailor beside a clothing shop, and a farmers' market beside the grocery store. My hometown is a blend of the new and the old, though somehow they coexist in perfect harmony. Even our traditions and beliefs are a mixture of the new and the old; arranged marriages aren't uncommon, but both parties have the opportunity to cancel the matrimony if either party is unhappy. My hometown is an odd place, yet I wouldn't have it any other way.

However, it is a very small place. The women outnumber the men, gossip spreads quickly, and you always know your neighbor. We're a very welcome and open place, and we receive many tourists every year. In fact, due to the shortage of men, some of the women in my town marry foreigners that have come for vacation. We don't mind as long as they're in love, but we're very good at sensing if something will work out or not.

As for myself, I am unmarried as of yet. I live with my older sister who is still searching for the 'right' one. Until then, my sister and I are living in a two-bedroom house that's been around almost as long as the town has. Our mother passed away a few years ago and our father died shortly before I was born, so it's just the two of us in this house given to us by our parents. It's a very nice house, too, with a combination of modern conveniences and traditional ones. We have electricity, water, plumbing, and things of the like, yet we still do laundry the old-fashioned way. We even cook with a wood burning stove, though our refrigerator is possibly one of the newest models around. Just like the town, our house is a mishmash of centuries past and current.

One of the best things in our town is that they still hold formal dances and things of the sort. Usually one of the aristocrats holds a large ball during the months of July and August to celebrate the summer months. Almost everyone attends and we generally have a good time, though sometimes women will dance with each other because of the lack of suitable dates. I usually go with my sister and stand against a wall to wait for someone to ask me to dance.

I know it seems like our town is a wonderful place, but we each have our share of misfortune; we just prefer to keep them to ourselves. If something happens, you never hear about it unless someone was killed. Most of the criminals in my town are petty ones; they shoplift or vandalize abandoned buildings. Everyone, including myself, has their share of secrets they'd rather keep hidden.

Opening the mailbox, I peek inside the metal square to see if we have anything. There are a few envelopes inside, so I pull them out and head back up the walkway so I can hand them to my sister. The majority of them look like bills, but some of them look like junk mail. Flipping through a few, my suspicions are confirmed; bills and trash. Then, as I sort through some more, I find a crisp white envelope with my name written on it. The address is handwritten in beautiful cursive and there is no mistaking the name on the return address; Roderich Edelstein.

"Was there any mail?" My sister asks as she stirs a pot of soup on the stove.

"Yeah." I tell her as I set the stack on the table, my excitement bubbling over. "Look! I have an invitation sent directly to me from Mr. Austria himself!" My sister's head snaps in my direction and she hurriedly crosses the kitchen, hands over mine so she can get a better look at the letter.

"No way…" She breathes. We always get invitations to these types of events, but they're never direct.

"Yes way!" I exclaim happily. "I think there is one for you, too." Tucking brown curls behind her ear, my sister picks up the stack of mail from the table. She flips through the white envelopes until she finds the one she is looking for, eagerly opening it to get to the inside invitation.

"Dear Ms. Amber Pasello, I would like to formally invite you to a ball I shall be holding later this month. The information you will need is attached below. Please R.S.V.P." She reads aloud, slightly breathless. Roderich Edelstein is like the crème de la crème of the aristocratic world. Everyone calls him Mr. Austria because he has so much influence, even if he is the one taking orders from someone higher up. To be invited personally by him was an honor and it would be bad manners to decline.

"So, when is it?" I ask, peering over her shoulder. Despite being in her twenties, my sister is much shorter than I am. Sometimes I wondered if it was just luck or misfortune that I happened to be much taller than many of the females.

"August 17th at six p.m." She reads. "That's three weeks from now." She quickly stuffs the letter back into the envelope, rushing to the phone to make a call. It's no doubt to the man she's been telling me about for the past few months. As for myself, I probably won't have a date. To be honest, I don't want one. At this ball, I would definitely be noticed by Roderich Edelstein. Going with someone would just give him the wrong idea.

Roderich Edelstein has been my employer since I was eighteen, which is about three years. With the money I make cleaning the dishes, dusting, and tuning his piano, I've been paying for my college tuition. He's a very kind man with gentle eyes and a cute mole on his face, located just below the corner of his mouth. Sometimes we'll cross paths, such as when he's playing the piano and I need to dust in the room, but he never really notices me. Still, I won't give up so easily!

What separates Mr. Edelstein from the rest of the aristocrats is his age. He's young, maybe twenty-five or twenty-six, and very attractive. All the women flock to him, but after his divorce with Elizabeta Héderváry he doesn't want to take another wife. That doesn't stop them from trying, though. Unlike them, I take a more subtle approach. Sometimes I'll catch him sleeping on the couch, so I'll cover him up. Other times he'll be so absorbed in his piano that he forgets to come down for lunch, so I'll bring it up for him and leave it sitting on the coffee table.

"Hello! Earth to Emma!" I blinked in surprise as Amber waves her hand in front of my face. "We should shop for new dresses. Our old ones are nice, but they're a bit out of style." I laughed softly at my sister, nodding in agreement.

**A/N: I hope you liked it! Reviews are appreciated!**


	2. Chapter One

**Hope you liked the prologue! Here's chapter one! This chapter takes place before Emma got the invitation from Austria, just in case you get confused. Please enjoy and don't forget to review!**

* * *

Something beeped close to my head and, belatedly, I realized it was my alarm clock. By the time I mustered up enough energy to turn the thing off, I was already fifteen minutes behind schedule. I shot up in my bed, quick enough to spin the room, and ignored the dizzy feeling as I threw the covers from my body. My bare feet met the cold wooden floor and I wiggled my toes, shivering as the cold traveled through the rest of my body.

I found myself thankful that I'd taken a shower the night before; otherwise I would've been late for work. I opened my closet doors and moved things out of the way so that I could grab my work uniform. It was a navy blue maids uniform with a white apron and frills. The skirt would have been to my knees if I wasn't so tall, but instead it went to mid-thigh. Everything else fit nicely, so I didn't complain about it being too short.

Once I found myself dressed, I made my way down the stairs to eat a quick meal of toast and orange juice. My sister was no doubt still asleep; five A.M was too early for her. I set my empty glass in the sink before going to the door and slipping on my shoes. Without a second to spare, I hailed a cab and left for Mr. Edelstein's home.

"Morning Gretchen." I waved to one of my co-workers as we passed each other in the hall. She smiled at me, giving a small wave of her own. She was always quiet and extremely shy, but she'd opened up after the first year of knowing me.

I walked into the supply closet to gather the things I would need for the day; a broom, a duster, a rag, and a handful of cleaning chemicals. The smaller items fit nicely into a carrier, but I had to tuck to broom under my arm. Written on my schedule were the usual; hallways, library, music room, laundry, and ball room. I always cleaned the music room around three because there was a good chance I'd see Mr. Edelstein coming in to play his beloved piano.

The hallways were always clean, considering everyone did their part to ensure it. Often times I would just fix a few paintings that had gone crooked or dust the cobwebs from corners, but sometimes there were places that needed to be swept. Then I would move on to the library, which always seemed to be covered in a heavy layer of dust. I'd put away books after everything was dust free. The laundry was easy considering all the clothing was already neatly piled, so all I needed to do was put it in the wash or hang it up to dry. By the time I finished with those three chores, it was close to three; therefore, I made my way down to the music room.

I could feel the excitement course through my body, giddy smile lighting up my face. From down the hall, I could hear the piano being played expertly. It was no doubt Mr. Edelstein, for whom else could play so perfectly? I'd anticipated this time all morning, wondering if he'd be there. Sometimes we would pass each other in the hallway and he'd nod his head in my direction, but I was too busy hiding a blush to greet him in return. We were both too busy to have an actual conversation and, even if we did, I would be too nervous to contribute much anyway.

I poked my head around the door to find Mr. Edelstein at his piano, eyes closed and fingers flowing over the keys. A beautiful ballad drifted through the room and filled my ears with its beautiful sound. The different notes stirred different emotions within me, some stronger than others; sadness, amazement, longing, and anger. The different notes created the atmosphere, which seemed almost private and intimate. The song he played was nowhere in sight, so I assumed it was one he knew well.

As much as I wanted to sit and listen to Mr. Edelstein play his piano, I had a job to do. If I was quiet enough, I could go about the cleaning without disturbing him. Besides, once he got started, nothing seemed to stop him until he'd finished. He was such a nice piano player, so there was no room to complain. It wasn't like we were getting a bunch of random notes that didn't fit.

Setting my supplies on the coffee table in front of the velvet covered loveseat; I picked up the blanket tossed haphazardly over the side. Folding it into a neat square, I put it in the closet before moving back to my cleaning essentials. I dusted each corner of the room and the bookcases located on three of the four walls. I washed the windows and polished anything that needed it, doing my best not to disturb Mr. Edelstein. His song seemed to be coming to a high point, the notes taking on something deeper; something like longing. His eyebrows were furrowed in deep concentration and his shoulders stiff, though his fingers continued to move languidly over the ivory keys.

"Finished." I mumbled to myself. I placed the window cleaner back into the carrier and polished the wooden coffee table where everything had once been sitting. I stood straight and tucked the broom back under my arm, turning and marching towards the door.

"No, no, no…" I heard Mr. Edelstein groan as the music stopped abruptly. Thinking he was talking to me, I angled my head in his direction. He was shaking his head, mouth set in a scowl. "At this rate, I'll never finish." Finish what, I wanted to ask; but I kept my mouth shut lest I interrupt his concentration. He let out a heavy sigh through pouty lips before moving his fingers back to the keys, beginning his song once again. I slipped unnoticed from the room to go clean the ball room.

When I got home, I told my sister all about it as we sat at the kitchen table eating dinner. She'd listened to me closely, nodding at the right intervals. Then she'd told me her thoughts on the matter, which seemed perfectly acceptable.

"Maybe he's going to perform something at a concert?" She suggested. "People do things like that all the time."

"I guess." I responded as I pushed around the remaining potatoes on my plate.

"That's got to be it." She said as she plopped a piece of meatloaf into her mouth. "What else could it be? This town is always holding music contests." I shrugged in response as I gathered my dirty dishes. It was getting late and I needed up early again the next morning, so I told my sister goodnight and headed up the stairs. Maybe tomorrow I would wake up when my alarm clock told me to.


	3. Chapter Two

**Here's chapter two! It would be really nice if I could see some reviews!**

* * *

As I walked into work, I could tell the day would be a busy one. Elizabeta Héderváry would be over and Mr. Edelstein always made sure the house was spotless when he had guests. Sometimes I wondered if they still held a flame for each other or if it was merely friendship, but I never thought on it too long. After all, it was none of my business.

I hummed to myself quietly as I washed the dishes, my hands covered in soap and the front of my uniform wet. Washing dishes was something I enjoyed doing, unlike making beds and folding clothes. It was soothing somehow and provided a good end to the day. All the cooks were gone as well as the other maids, so the house was quiet and made everything seem even more peaceful. The soothing sound of Mr. Edelstein playing the piano, no doubt for Ms. Héderváry, added to the atmosphere.

"Ms. Pasello? Are you still in here?" The voice was gruff and belonged to Mr. Phillips, who seemed to dislike me ever since I refused to date his son. "Mr. Edelstein and Ms. Héderváry are requesting some refreshments. Make some tea and finger sandwiches, alright?"

"Yes, sir." I voiced while I set the last dish out to dry. I took the kettle from the cabinet and filled it with water, setting it on to boil as I searched for the tea leaves. Once the leaves were in the kettle, I began my work on the sandwiches. Ham, cheese, and a toothpick through the center and placed on a silver tray. I poured the tea from the kettle into an ornamental teapot that I placed on the same silver tray along with the tea cups. I hoped I hadn't taken too long, but the tea was hot so they shouldn't be too angry if I was.

The piano stopped just as I turned down the hallway, though laughter floated out of the room. They were talking about something, Mr. Edelstein sounding somewhat embarrassed about whatever it was, though their voices were hard to understand. Ms. Héderváry seemed to find it all very entertaining, all smiles and giggles when I walked in. Mr. Edelstein appeared dignified and disinterested, but his cheeks were coated with a light blush.

"Thank you." Ms. Héderváry smiled at me as she poured herself a cup of tea.

"I hope I didn't interrupt anything." I quickly blurted out. "And I hope I didn't take too long making the tea." I felt my cheeks heating up slightly.

"It's fine." The once Mrs. Edelstein replied. "We were having such fun that we hardly noticed." I nodded once before straightening my back, standing to my full height. My back creaked with the strain, causing me to wince slightly. I attempted to rub away the knot that had formed as I walked towards the door.

"Ms. Pasello," I stopped and turned at the sound of that oh-so-familiar voice.

"Yes, Mr. Edelstein?"

"Take tomorrow off." I blinked in confusion, not fully understanding. Take tomorrow off? Mr. Edelstein never told someone to take a day off unless he meant to fire you.

"O-Okay." I was unsure about this. Did he mean to fire me or did he simply mean for me to take the day off? "If I've done anything to displease you, I'm very sorry. I hope you don't hold it against me."

"I'm not firing you, Ms. Pasello." He sounded almost exasperated. Perhaps not at me, but something seemed to be bothering him.

"Alright." I replied and gave him a quick smile. "Thank you Mr. Edelstein. I'll be sure to work twice as hard when I get back." He merely gave a curt nod of the head before turning back to Ms. Héderváry. Taking it as a dismissal, I left for the day.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short! Next chapter will be longer, I promise. Don't forget to review!**


	4. Chapter Three

**Hello everyone! I'm thinking about discontinuing this story because it appears no one likes it, so _please_ review if you want me to continue. Thank you very much!**

* * *

As luck would have it, my day off wasn't much of a day off. Instead of wandering aimlessly around town, I was stuck writing an essay and creating an advertisement poster. My sister was scolding me for waiting until the last minute, but I'd been so busy with work lately that it had completely slipped my mind. Let's not even mention that my internet went down.

So there I sat, in a quaint coffee shop drinking a cappuccino with my fingers working the keys of my laptop furiously. The advertisement poster wasn't that much of a hassle, but it still took longer than I'd intended. What I really needed to worry about was my essay, which seemed to already take up three pages. How many was I supposed to write? Four? Five? Well, as long as I don't go over the limit I guess I'm okay.

"May I sit here?" Without taking my eyes from the screen to see who it was, I jerked my head up then down. The chair scraped out from under the table and I still did not look up. As long as this person didn't try anything funny (or interrupt my work), then they could sit there to their heart's content.

Reaching for my cappuccino, I grasped the handle and brought the cup to my mouth. The lukewarm liquid felt like heaven to my taste buds, even if it wasn't my usual drink. A bit sugary, but nonetheless delicious. As I drank, my eyes scanned over the document for any words spell check had missed. Finding that I hadn't typed 'their' instead of 'there', I set the cup down and went back to typing away.

"School work?" I barely registered my guest's voice, but when I did I gave him a quick nod. "I'm assuming it's last minute if the way you're typing is anything to go by."

"It is." I responded quickly. With this person talking, my mind began to drift away from my work. He sounded oddly familiar… No time to wonder. I needed to get this done before the shop closed in two hours.

"College can be hard at times." Just as he'd finished his sentence, my cell phone began to ring. Fishing it out of my bag with one hand as I tried my best to type with the other, I reluctantly drew my attention to the small black device.

"Can't talk. Busy." I said into the receiver.

"Emma! I've called you, like, five times now! Where are you?" My sister shouted into the phone.

"I'm at a coffee shop writing an essay. The internet at home is offline. Anyway, talk to you later. Love you, bye." Before she could respond, I snapped the phone shut and dumped it back into my bag. Shifting uncomfortably in my seat, I rubbed the back of my neck. I didn't have time to waste, so I set back to work immediately.

I relaxed as I typed the last word, slouching in my seat while I let out a sigh of relief. I rubbed my eyes tiredly before saving the document to the hard drive and to a flash drive. I'd learned the hard way that it was better if you backed up your data. Finally finished, I looked up to properly greet my guest.

"M-Mr. Edelstein!" I exclaimed, cheeks turning pink in embarrassment. "Sorry for being so rude earlier! I was busy a-and didn't know it was you!"

"Please, don't worry about it." He assured me. His elbows rested on the table, his mug hiding the lower portion of his face. He looked…inviting. My cheeks turned even redder as I realized my own thoughts. He was my boss! "It showed me how hard you work."

"Y-Yes. R-Right." I stuttered in agreement. Why was it he made me so nervous?

"May I see what you were working on?"

"It's just a boring essay for my English class." I told him even as I turned the screen towards him. "It's not that good, either." I kept my eyes averted to keep any indecent thoughts from my mind. Instead, I focused on what was left of the frothed milk. Not much considering the drink had cooled by now.

"I think it's very good." He declared. "Your professor should be proud to have a student like you."

"Th-Thanks Mr. Edelstein." I chanced a glance in his direction, finding his violet eyes focused on me. Had he even looked at the essay? No time to think about it; my phone was ringing again. "Sorry, but I have to answer this." I told him moments before pressing the talk button.

"Emma Pasello! You did not just hang up on me!" I'm sure Mr. Edelstein could hear my sister's screams. "You better get home right now or I'm throwing out your supper!"

"Amber, don't do that!" I begged. "I'll come home as soon as I can, okay? I'm sorry for hanging up on you; I was busy and wanted to finish my essay before the shop closed." I heard her sigh on the other end.

"Alright, alright. I won't throw away your food." I smiled slightly at her exasperated voice. "Leave a note next time, alright? I was worried you'd been kidnapped."

"No one's going to kidnap me." I scoffed as I rolled my eyes. "I can take care of myself, you know."

"Says the one living with her sister." She grumbled.

"Hey! That's only because it's closer to my college. Besides, mom and dad gave the house to _both _of us." I could almost see her rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah; just excuses. Come home soon, you got that? Otherwise I'll go looking for you."

"I will. I promise." Really, she worries far too much. "I love you, sis. See you when I get home."

"Love you, too, Emma." I shook my head as I hung up the phone, stuffing it back into my bag.

"I'm sorry Mr. Edelstein, but I have to get home now." I told the brunette as I packed away my laptop. "It was really nice talking to you." Considering we never talk. "I'll see you tomorrow when I come in to work."

"It's no problem." He said as he set down his cup. "I should be leaving, too." There was an awkward pause (for me, anyway) before he said, "I'll see you tomorrow." Then he walked off. I slung my bag over my shoulder and set off for home, pondering over the event that had just transpired. I wasn't sure what to make of it. Why had Mr. Edelstein been in that coffee shop to begin with? Why had he wanted to sit with me? He could have picked anyplace, yet he chose to share a table with me. Did it mean something or was I reading too much into the situation? Most likely the latter.

For now, however, my concentration was focused on getting home before my sister came to look for me. I knew she'd be even angrier if she had to do that, not to mention my supper would be cold by then. I would just push all thoughts aside for another day.


	5. Chapter Four

**Well, I finally got chapter four out! I've been busy these couple weeks, what with the World Equestrian Games and midterms just around the corner. I apologize in advance for the horrible quality of this chapter. I tried, I really did, but it just didn't come out the way I wanted it to. Well, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The soft filtering of early morning light shined through the curtains, making dust motes visible and illuminating everything with a golden glow. It spilled from the window and onto the floor, lighting up the black finish on Mr. Edelstein's piano. On a normal day I wouldn't step foot in the room until the afternoon, but I had strict orders from the head housekeeper that I was to clean the music room at once. Mr. Edelstein was going to be busy completing his latest work and had requested no one step foot in the room unless he instructed them to, which meant you needed to clean it before Mr. Edelstein awoke.

Still, the picturesque scene was one I had to admire. It would be a waste not to appreciate such beauty. Besides, I wouldn't tarry for too long. After all, my job wouldn't do itself. Although, that was a nice thought; my broom and duster moving about the room as I reclined on the couch. Now that was a nice picture.

With a sigh, I grabbed my duster and set about the first chore. The bookcases, the piano, the tables; it all needed to be dusted. Then I needed to wipe everything down with its respective cleaner until it shined. Perhaps I would even make sure the books were in their proper order, though I doubted I'd have the time.

Putting the last bottle back into the carrier, I looked around the room for anything I might have missed. Finding everything as close to perfect as it could get, I smiled and picked up my supplies. Just in time, too, for the head housekeeper was heading down the hallway to fetch me. She seemed pleased I'd done my job in such a short amount of time, but it was short-lived as she ordered me to clean up the dining room before washing the dishes.

It was a surprise to find a certain silver-haired male sitting at the dining table with Mr. Edelstein. The red-eyed man had always been at odds with Mr. Edelstein, yet they somehow held a semblance of friendship for each other. Still, I never thought Mr. Edelstein would allow the "unruly peasant" to sit at the same table with him. Even if Gilbert Beilschmidt was just as much royalty as Mr. Edelstein, he was rather brash and somewhat annoying.

"Well, well; look who it is." Well, even if he did embarrass me all through high school, he was a guest of Mr. Edelstein's and I would act accordingly.

"Hello Mr. Beilschmidt." I responded with a forced smile before turning my attention to the dishes on the table. "Are you finished with these?" I addressed them both, gesturing at the cups and plates.

"We are." Mr. Edelstein answered and so I set about my duty. _Just ignore him, just ignore him, ignore him_, I repeated over and over in my head. Easier thought than done.

"My, my…" Dishes slipping from my hands, I found myself pulled down onto the lap of Gilbert. My face felt hot and I knew it had to be bright red, especially when his arms wrapped themselves around my waist. "This is no way to treat an old friend." He teased as his fingers played with the hem of my skirt.

"G-Get your hands off me!" I attempted to sound commanding, but it only made him laugh in that annoying way of his.

"A few years ago you couldn't get enough of me." My eyes darted to Mr. Edelstein's chair, hoping to find it vacant; it wasn't. In fact, to further add to my embarrassment, he was looking right at me.

"Th-That was in the past." Focusing on the wall, I swallowed hard and hoped the harassment would be over soon. It wasn't that I couldn't get enough of him; he was the one who wouldn't let me go. Coincidence, no? "Now let me go Mr. Beilschmidt. That restraining order is still in effect and I will **not **hesitate to report this."

"Why do you always ruin the fun?" He groaned as he released me. I scrambled up from his lap, gripping the edges of my skirt and pulling it down.

"Excuse me." I murmured to Mr. Edelstein as I lowered my head and fled the room.

I reached the kitchen just as the tears began to fall. Another maid, I believe her name was Jenny, was so shocked to see me that she dropped the pan she was holding. She rushed to see what had upset me, but I told her not to worry and asked her to please clear the table in my place. She'd nodded and left to do as I asked.

Gilbert Beilschmidt: One of my secrets. We'd had a relationship back in high school, though it was only because I was too afraid to leave. He was always drinking and, in his intoxicated state, would beat me both physically and verbally. I'd been too afraid to tell my sister, but after she'd found me the night he raped me, she took it to the authorities. That was where the restraining order came into place.

I'd worked hard to bury this memory, and I had succeeded very well. It wasn't too hard, considering I never had to see him anymore. Sometimes, though, as I thought about all the mistakes in my life, the memory of what he'd done was the strongest. If I'd just told someone, if I'd stayed away from him to begin with…

Wiping away the tears with my apron, I walked towards the sink to clean the dishes Jenny had brought in. She didn't ask anything, though she probably assumed it had something to do with Gilbert. He was always harassing the other maids, so I couldn't be any different. Perhaps it was for the better; only my sister, Gilbert, and I knew about the event and I wanted to keep it that way.

When I got home, my sister could tell I was upset. I'd merely said the name of my problem and requested we not talk about it anymore; she was going to throw a fit, but then decided to let it be. She must've known I'd had enough troubles for one day.

* * *

**Don't forget to review, even if it's to tell me what I did wrong. Contructive criticism is what helps me improve! Have a nice day!**


End file.
